familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jesse Nathaniel Smith (1834-1906)
}} * 1st President of Eastern Arizona LDS Stake (1878) * 1st President of Snowflake Arizona Stake (1887) * 19th Arizona Territorial Legislature (1897) * 24th Utah Territorial Legislatures (1880) * 22nd Utah Territorial Legislatures (1876) * 5th Utah Territorial Legislatures (1855-56) * Mayor of Parowan, Utah (1859-1861) Jesse Nathaniel Smith was a Mormon pioneer, church leader, colonizer, politician and frontiersman. He was a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. He was a first cousin to Joseph Smith (1805-1844), founder of the Latter Day Saint movement. Early life Jesse N. Smith was born the youngest of three sons to Silas Smith (1779–1839) and his second wife Mary Aikens (1797–1877) in Stockholm, New York. Both of Smith's grandfathers, Asael Smith (1744–1830) and Nathaniel Aikens (1757–1836), served in the American Revolutionary War. According to Smith, his grandfather Aikens served under General George Washington. Smith's father, Silas, married his first wife, Ruth Stevens, in 1806. Together they had seven children: Charles, Charity, Curtis Stevens, Samuel, Stephen, Susan and Asahel. After the death of his first wife, Silas courted Mary Aikens while she was teaching school in Stockholm and they married in 1828. The oldest child of this union was Silas Sanford Smith (1830–1910) followed by John Aikens Smith (1832–1838). Unfortunately John died due to exposure and unfit conditions from mob persecutions. Jesse's father was a younger brother of Joseph Smith, Sr., making Jesse N. a first cousin of Joseph Smith Jr. Silas was converted when Joseph Sr. and his youngest son Don Carlos Smith visited him in 1830, but was not baptized into the Mormon church until 1835 by his nephew Hyrum Smith. Mary joined the church a couple of years later after they moved to Kirtland, Ohio. Mob persecutions sent this Smith family first towards Far West, Missouri and when they learned about Lilburn W. Boggs' Extermination Order they turned back to Illinois. John Aikens died near Louisiana, Missouri and then Silas died while living near Pittsfield, Illinois. Mary was left a widow to raise her two young boys. Smith's cousin William tried to persuade Mary Aikens Smith against following Brigham Young,but she followed the main body of Latter Day Saints west to the Utah Territory. At the age of twelve, Jesse N. drove his Uncle John's two yokes of oxen on the journey. Church Service Smith served in many leadership positions for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. His cousin George A. Smith, serving as a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, sent a letter informing him he was to serve as a missionary in Europe. When he arrived in Salt Lake City for departure he was told he would serve in the Scandinavia Mission. In the spring of 1862, at the age of 27, he was asked by Brigham Young to serve as Mission president of that mission. He went home for a brief period, but returned to the Scandinavian Mission again in 1868 to serve as mission president for a second time. He assisted almost 3,000 members of the church in emigrating to America. Smith learned to read and speak Danish on his missions. Smith served as the first Stake President of the Eastern Arizona Stake from 1879–1887 followed by the Snowflake Stake from 1887 until his death. In 1882, he predicted that a temple would be built in Pima, Arizona. The Gila Valley Arizona Temple is between Pima and Thatcher. . Colonizer Smith helped colonize different Mormon settlements. The church leadership asked him, his mother and brother to help settle Parowan, Utah in 1851. He also helped in creating the settlement of Minersville. In 1878 he went to explore an area in the Arizona Territory where Mormon settlements were being established. Smith returned to report his findings to John Taylor, who had succeeded Young. Taylor asked Smith to relocate there as a church leader. He settled his family in what is now Snowflake, Arizona. In 1884, he was assigned to a committee for the church to purchase land in Mexico for Mormon colonization. Statesman Smith was involved in local politics throughout his adult life. He served as Mayor of Parowan from 1859–1861, as a member of the 5th Utah Territorial Legislature in 1855–56, the 22nd Utah Territorial Legislature in 1876 and the 24th Utah Territorial Legislature in 1880, and in the 19th Arizona Territorial Legislature in 1897. He was elected probate judge of Iron County in 1866 by Utah Territory Legislators and again appointed by the Arizona territorial governor. He served as a captain in the local militia while in Utah Territory. He also held the positions of Deputy U.S. Marshal, Iron County District Attorney, surveyor, city clerk, town councilman, city magistrate, stockman and established cooperative mercantiles in both Utah and Arizona. Wives and children Smith practiced plural marriage. He had five wives and forty-four children. Smith was eighteen years old when his oldest child was born and seventy when his youngest was born. Of the forty-four children, forty-two lived to adulthood, forty were married and thirty-eight had children. Death Jesse N. Smith died unexpectedly at his home in Snowflake after battling an illness. Four of his five wives survived him at his death. See Also * Jesse Smith * Smith in St. Lawrence County, New York * Smith in Navajo County, Arizona * Smith in Iron County, Utah * Snowflake Arizona Stake of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Notable relations * Nephew of Joseph Smith, Sr., Lucy Mack Smith and John Smith * 1st cousin of Joseph Smith * 1st cousin of Hyrum Smith * 1st cousin of Elias Smith * 1st cousin of Samuel H. Smith * 1st cousin of William Smith * 1st cousin of Don Carlos Smith * 1st cousin of George A. Smith * 1st cousin, once removed, of John Smith * 1st cousin, once removed, of Joseph Smith III * 1st cousin, once removed, of Joseph F. Smith * 1st cousin, once removed, of Alexander H. Smith * 1st cousin, once removed, of David Hyrum Smith * 1st cousin, once removed, of John Henry Smith * 1st cousin, twice removed, of George Albert Smith * 1st cousin, twice removed, of Hyrum M. Smith * 1st cousin, twice removed, of Joseph Fielding Smith * Great grandfather of Jake Flake * 3rd great grandfather of Jeff Groscost * 2nd great grandfather of Jeff Flake * Daughter Leah married John Hunt Udall * Son Asahel H. married Pauline Udall, daughter of David King Udall See also * The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Arizona * List of people with the most children References Further reading * "Six decades in the early west. The Journal of Jesse N. Smith", Jesse N. Smith Family Association (Publishers Press, Salt Lake City), 1970. External links *Jesse N. Smith Website *http://www.jessensmith.com *Jesse N. Smith History * *Norma Larson Elliott collection on Jesse Nathaniel and Margaret F. Smith, MSS 8683 at L. Tom Perry Special Collections, Brigham Young University Category:19th-century Mormon missionaries Category:American leaders of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:American Mormon missionaries in Denmark Category:Members of the Arizona Territorial Legislature Category:Members of the Utah Territorial Legislature Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Mission presidents (LDS Church) Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Smith family (Latter Day Saints) Category:Arizona pioneers Category:People from Snowflake, Arizona Category:People from Stockholm, New York Category:Latter Day Saints from New York (state) Category:Latter Day Saints from Utah Category:Latter Day Saints from Arizona Category:People from Parowan, Utah Category:Snowflake Arizona Stake member